Forces of Nature
by ScOrPiA pOiSoN
Summary: yeah not what the title suggests Akira meets a girl who changes his life and tweaks his personality a bit. her backround is a mystery but He figures it all out sooner or later. PUT ON HOLD
1. Encounter

**Me: Okies people. this is my first Monochrom Factor fanfic so plz be nice if u review!**

**Akira: *reads* WTF?! I am NOT like that!...but i do get really bored...**

**Aya: I'm not that violent! *whips out her kendo stick***

**Me: *hides in a corner from Aya's wrath***

**Kengo: MonoKuroKitty 1 does not own Monochrome Factor or any of its characters except the ones she made up!**

**Me: *mutters* if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it. I'd be worrying about the next chapter...**

-Akira's POV-

"Geez," I sighed. So far my entire school day has been as boring as hell. Actually I think _hell_ might be more interesting than this; at least you'll constantly hear the screams of the damned.

"Akiraaaaa!" Kengo the immense baka that's pretty much my only friend, even if I don't like to admit it, wailed as he sprinted to where I was dozing off. "Akira! Aya's coming after us again!" Of course this woke me up being the violent person Aya is. I said to Kengo, the dog-like dummy, "Good bye Kengo! I'll mention you to my grandkids about your noble sacrifice to save me, if I remember!"

"Akira, NOOOO!!!!" Kengo screamed (yes _screamed_) right after Aya bashed her way to the rooftop and before he got KO-ed by Aya's kendo stick. Then came the inevitable for poor Kengo: a hit on the head causing him to go unconscious and Aya tying him up and gagging him.

"Now, Nikaidou Akira, you will come back to class…NOW!" Gorilla Aya roared (a/n imagine her like in the anime when she's pissed off at Akira and flames are behind her). Of course I try to run but then out comes that stick of hers and she whacks me again and again as I'm steered to the class like a goat. Kengo just gets dragged along on the floor. Before I know it I'm in front of my classroom with a sore back, and Aya just slams the door open, deals out a vicious kick and sends me flying into the classroom. When I stopped moving I opened my eyes and found myself at the feet of who was probably the new transfer student. _Holy shit. Bad rep at first glance, _I thought.

-Hikari's POV-

I sighed as I looked up at the building where my new class was. All of a sudden, with the way nerves act on you, the complex looked even taller than usual. My feet, unbidden, carried me up the stairs and to the classroom. In a time that seemed forever and in a second at the same time I was standing outside the door. I could hear muffled talking and then the sensei opened the door. I straightened out my skirt and thought, _why do these things have to be so damn short?!_ Then I walked into the very source of all my nerves.

"Welcome to the class Iruyama-san," Sensei said. Okay so you know how when you're introduced to a new class, you plan on doing something a certain way but it all goes out the window when you actually want to do it. So all I said was, "Hi I'm Iruyama Hikari. Please treat me nicely." I probably looked really shy 'cause a ton of the guys in my class were giving me these dreamy looks that said _she's cute, I wanna go out with her_ and all that bull crap.

"Alright Iruyama-san your new seat is-," Sensei said before the door got violently got slammed open and a brunette boy got kicked in. I looked at him and I could easily tell he was probably freaking about his reputation in front of a girl who was clueless about him. All I really said to not embarrass him was, "Are you OK?"

-Akira's POV-

"Are you OK?" was all she said to me before she left for her assigned seat, but just my luck she ends up in the empty seat in front of me. I groaned mentally but didn't say a word. After all who'd expect the almighty Nikaidou Akira to be embarrassed about a girl seeing him on the floor?

~magically skips to the end of class~

At last the bell rings! Of course I want to make a run for it but Sensei and Aya are standing guard at the door. "Hey are you okay? You're scowling a lot," the girl said.

"Hmm?" was my purposely bored response.

"Come on! I know you aren't that bored. Stop putting on a façade!" she pouted. This makes me look at her with sudden interest and the first thing that captures my attention is her unusual amber eyes.

"Okay you got me. How did you figure out that I wasn't really that bored?" I asked, for once genuinely curious.

"I just looked at your eyes. Your face may look bored but your eyes are definitely interested in this conversation," she said brightly.

"Well I could say the same to you. Why do you purposely act happy when it's a strain to you?" I retorted. She froze at this, and then the happy look slipped right off her face and was replaced with a blank but interested look.

"You're pretty good at figuring things out."

"Thanks," I replied curtly. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Kengo was still tied up and gagged. "Got to go untie the idiot."

"Sure," she said, "and by the way, my name's Hikari. Iruyama Hikari."

**Me: so how was that?**

**Akira: okay actually...Its just that I'm a little OOC...**

**Me: this is my fanfic so i get to do what I want XD**

**oh yeah what does AU mean?**

**PLZ R&R!**


	2. Thoughts

**Hi peoples of Earth Jupiter and Mars! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was busy!**

**Akira:More like watching anime and reading manga...**

**Me:I was on vacation in China so I couldn't get on the computer often!**

***me and akira begin argument***

**Kengo:Please stop fighting!*does that baka look***

***punches Kengo***

**Shirogane:MonoKuroKitty 1 does not own Monochrome Factor or any of its characters!**

_-Recap-_

"Sure," she said, "and by the way, my name's Hikari. Iruyama Hikari."

Chapter 2

-Hikari POV-

_How? How did he figure me out so fast?! I was sure everyone would think I was the happy-go-lucky kind of girl! HOW??!!! _

My distressed thoughts ran around my head and gave me a never-ending headache. I let out a low growl and flicked my midnight black hair out of my face. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, I'm part cat (a/n reason why will be explained later), so that explains why I'm half-asleep on a tree in the middle of a park without falling down. I looked down and saw one of those little playgrounds that kids love to play on. What's so interesting about them anyway?

Sighing, I leapt down from the tree and wouldn't you know it I bumped into that Nikaidou Akira guy. "Um…Hi?" I said as I immediately switched to that cutesy personality I forged for myself. Hold it…Am I really blushing?!

-Akira POV-

I yawned. Not only did I have to endure the entire school day in class but I had to deal with a whining Kengo, a nagging Aya, and this mysterious Hikari-girl. Basically, I was not only bored, but exhausted. _Well might as well go to the park. Who knows what I'll see. Kengo almost got mangled by a dog there._ I thought and smiled a bit at the sight of this little dachshund attacking my best friend.

Surprisingly, I made it to the park without meeting any of those weird guys that hang around waiting to challenge me to a fight. Unbidden, my feet carried me to the kiddy playground. Actually, I was considering going on the swings when that strange transfer girl bumped into me. I didn't even see her coming!

"Um…Hi?" she says. I can sort of tell that she was in that cool and collected personality until just now because when she looked at me, her voice didn't match her eyes; her eyes were as cold as ice…At least until I realized she was blushing; then her eyes went all warm and honey-like.

"So Hikari-chan is blushing huh?" I teased.

"No I'm not!" she protested blushing even more. Damn she looks cute when she blushes. Wait what am I thinking?! This is a girl I just met!

"So what were you doing here?" I asked.

"I dunno. I was just hanging out here," she said matter-of-factly.

"Hanging out in a tree?" I replied in the exact matter of fact way. Did I mention I could copy anyway of talking?

"What? I like to climb trees and think," she retorted, obviously annoyed with me.

"I bet you were thinking about how I discovered your real personality Hi-ka-ri-chan," I once again teased her.

"Shut up…"

**~magical time skip~**

At my house, I was very surprised to see Kou-nii there. Sitting on my couch. With that self assured look on his face…on MY couch. "Yo Aki!" Kou called out from my sofa.

"How did you get in here?!" I yelled.

"Broke in through a window."

This guy sometimes gives me a headache even if he is my friend. "Out. Now."

"Aww, you're so mean Aki!" Kou-nii wailed.

"OUT!" I yelled again. He left.

I sat down on the couch that Kou-nii was sitting on and started unconsciously thinking about Hikari-san. One, she was mysterious. Two, she was actually pretty cute. Three, I don't think I could understand her even if I tried. Four, what is she doing right now?

-Hikari POV-

Thank god our little conversation lasted only a short time because I was freaking out, FREAKING OUT! Well at least I calmed down enough on the walk home otherwise my dad will most likely freak and ask, "Hikari-chan! Why do you look so upset? Is it your new school? Don't worry I'll get you into a private school where you won't get bullied!" Then I'd have to try for ONE HOUR on getting him to sit down and explain why I look so "upset".

My personality wasn't always cool and collected; I used to be really, you know, girly-ish. Then my dad put me in this rich kid private school, prefects were mean and the richest guys in the school. There were these groups of students who banded together and called them selves the rebellion. When I was admitted to that school, I of course joined the rebellion and actually became one of the top ten people who were actively in it, as in actually beating up the rich prefect guys.

Then I told my dad that I wanted to transfer to a public school and this specific school, because it's as normal as you can get. But abnormality seems to follow me around with the event of me meeting Nikaidou Akira.

"I'm home!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, once I went through the front door.

"Hikari-chan! How was your school day? Did you make any friends?" my dad bombarded me with questions.

"Yes I made friends, my school day was fine, please stop asking me so many questions!" I rambled answering his questions, "Can I please go to my room now?"

"Sure! Do you want a snack?"

"NO. I don't want a snack." I abandoned the room before he could ask me anything else. Protective, huh? Yeah and I also think he has a daughter complex. The door to my room slammed shut as I dashed straight into it. I laid down on my bed and let my thoughts wander and the first way they went was to how I became part cat.

**So how was that? Oh yeah forgot to mention: Shins, Kokuchi, Reis and stuff like that don't exist. I might add shirogane, master, and kou(definetely kou) as characters in later chappies!**

**PLEASE R&R! Flames only if you have a good reason and plz list the reason if you flame...^^**


	3. Memories

**Me: Hiyas everyone! thank you so much to my only reviewers: xxcrownclownxx and YamiNoRei! wasn't this chappie uploaded faster?**

**Aya: That's cuz you got two reviews for each chapter and you were bored...**

**Me: yeah...*sweatdrops* anyway! the stories will be going faster now that it's summer break. WOOT! please enjoy the story!**

_-Recap-_

I laid down on my bed and let my thoughts wander and the first way they went was to how I became part cat.

Chapter 3

-Nobody POV (Hikari's age: about 5)-

"HELP!!!!" Hikari screamed but no one came to her aid as her captor dragged her into a dark abandoned looking building. She was roughly shoved into a cage room that had a portcullis pattern on the bars. When the lock clicked, Hikari felt her hope die and depression flare high up.

Looking around the rather large cage, the young girl noticed that it was very bare and sparse. There was a blanket in the corner, some hay in the other corner and by the bars was a food bowl and a water bowl, the water bowl full of stale water. Another thing, there were no windows at all. Hikari sat down on the surprisingly fresh hay and started crying.

"Shut up! We need you in the lab, now!" a strange person yelled at her. _Why can't they leave me alone? Why do they want me in a lab? I'm only five!_ Hikari thought, but she got up and went over to the cage bars. The man opened the cage's door and pushed her in the direction she was supposed to go. Whimpering, Hikari obliged, but didn't like it. There was a bright light coming out from behind a door and it was oddly menacing.

"In there," the man curtly ordered.

"But I don't want to go in!" she protested in her childish 5-year-old voice.

"Well too bad!" the man shoved her into the light after the door slid open with a hiss.

This young girl looked around and there was an operating table with buckles in the places where your ankles and wrists would be. At the far end of what looked like an experiment room, there was a large panel of glass looking at a large room. Below the panel of glass were a ton of buttons, levers, and switches; the meaning of all of them escaped the 5-year-old's understanding.

There was also a large refrigerator with a clear glass door. She could see all of these bottles with paper labeling what's in them. Next to the giant fridge was a table where there was a lot of syringes, cotton balls, alcohol (like the ones that the doctor rubs on your arm before a shot), and band-aids.

After the child took all this in with a quick glance, she was roughly picked up and strapped onto the operating table. "Well let's see which animal you are!" a raspy voice said to her. _What are they talking about? I'm not ANY animal!_ The source of the voice belonged to…Hikari couldn't figure out. The face of the person had slightly feminine features, but the voice was a guy's and the shape of the person's body was undistinguishable under the baggy white lab coat.

"Are you a man or a woman?" Hikari innocently asked. After all she is only five.

BAM. Hikari started crying because her cheek hurt so much after the person-she decided it was a man- punched it. "Oi! Don't hurt her! You don't know how that will affect this part of the experiment!" Her hope flared up when she heard the first part of the exclamation but it died almost immediately when she heard the second part.

"AHHH!" the young girl screamed. A syringe injected a chemical that stung badly into her shin. This was done two more times, and by the time it was done, which didn't take that long, Hikari was crying and begging for them to stop. She was forced to get up to go back to her cage, but her left leg would refuse to support her weight, so she had to make with limping slowly and painfully back to her cage. When Hikari reached her cage, she crawled over to the blanket in the corner, dragged it to the hay, laid down and soon fell asleep despite the three burning holes in her left shin.

In the morning, Hikari woke up to find bread in her food bowl, water in the water bowl, and the three holes in her leg stopped hurting. She paid no mind to that however because she was hungry. Snatching up the bread, she devoured it and turned around almost calling out to her mother and father when she remembered where she was. Hikari started crying when she noticed the purplish mark on the three holes on her left shin. It was roughly the shape of a cat's head. . .

"Get up! You need to go to the lab again!" the strange man from yesterday said. The girl decided to mentally call him Glasses-man for he wore a pair of glasses he constantly pushed up. "Get up!" Glasses-man yelled again. She wearily got up and walked through the door and was herded to the same lab room as yesterday. _At least my leg doesn't hurt anymore _the young girl thought.

"Why hello there you little shit," the raspy voiced man said. _You said a bad word_ Hikari thought but didn't say remembering the punch from yesterday. She almost started crying when she way a shot being prepared.

The child was once again hoisted onto the table to be strapped down again. "Oh! It's a cat! Finally we can do this experiment!" the raspy voiced man exclaimed.

"What experiment?" Hikari asked in a small voice. The raspy voiced man-she decided to call him Raspy-was too busy gloating to get mad at her for asking a question.

He said, "We finally have found a person whose body can safely host cat DNA! You are that person and you will make us a big success!" _Huh? What's this crazy man talking about? _Hikari wondered, and then screamed as another stinging chemical was injected into her skin, this time into her arm. Tears running down her face, she was carried, rather dragged, back to that cage of hers. A few minutes after Hikari settled down in her cage, recovering from the pain, an instinct pressed against her mind, stronger than anything she had ever encountered before.

_Run! Get out of here! Fight!_ The cat's instincts screamed at her. All of a sudden she could see perfectly in the darkness, smell every last scent in the immediate and surrounding area, and hear every last minuscule sound. Hikari was lost among the emotions that coursed through her body. The most prominent however was anger, fear, and a touch of craziness due to the sudden impact of the instincts. Hikari then fell unconscious as the cat DNA took over her mind. . .

The young now half-cat girl woke to bright light shining through the bars of her cage. A man walked by and stopped at her cage, carrying a bucket of what Hikari smelled was meat. The bright light pained her eyes but she still lashed out at the man and the human part of her was amazed by the way claws slid out from the tips of her fingers.

_Hssssss!_ Hikari hissed at the man and tried to stick a short, thin arm through the portcullis cage bars to scratch or in any way harm the person. He jumped back and muttered, "I told them implanting the DNA into you this young was a bad idea but noooo they wouldn't listen." For a moment, Hikari was so surprised that she momentarily gained control of herself and realized that one, she had cat ears on her head and two, she had a tail.

Then her cat self reasserted control and tried to attack the man again, but he did something she never expected: he patted her head in between her ears. She unexpectedly purred because it felt really nice because it was a nice gesture. The man with the bucket scratched behind Hikari's ears and she loved it. She only purred harder. "Okay now I can get in and put food in your bowl," bucket-man said.

The door clanged open and Hikari watched with mild curiosity as he dumped two slabs of raw meat into the food bowl. For some reason it smelled appetizing to her and she quickly hurried over-for some reason on all fours-and devoured the meat. She was completely was unaware of the bucket-man so he left with a small smile on his face.

The next day, Hikari was still mostly under the control of the cat's instincts so she was very solitary and lashed out at everyone who passed by or stopped by her cage, except the feeder, which she trusted or at least didn't lash out at him. The rest of the week passed by like this and by then Hikari asserted control over the cat instincts.

Hikari was brought to the lab and she was scared. Pain was inflicted on her each time she went here. This time was different though, but that's only what Hikari thought until she was shoved into the room seen through the glass panel. "Hey is the microphone working?" Raspy asked. "Okay so anyway, we're going to send a cat into this room and we want to see just how well those instincts of yours are working. We want you to try and kill the cat."

_What's he talking about?_ Hikari wondered but then the cat was sent into the room. All it was was a tabby cat, probably a stray. Being the little five-year-old she was, Hikari tried to pet the kitty but it stuck her hand and four lines of blood appeared. Hikari was about to stick her hand in her mouth but then realized that she didn't yell in pain and that the cat instincts were about to take over. She saw red and when her vision cleared, the cat was dead on the floor with its spine broken.

"Very good. Now you will come and get another DNA sample of a different species of cat." Hikari's cat ears pricked up with alarm and her tail stuck straight out and was all bushy. She was dragged out of the room and strapped to the table where she had to endure another painful shot. This one, she was told, was African wildcat. The color of Hikari's ears changed from a midnight black to a mottled brown as soon as the shot was administered. Once again the DNA kicked in once the young girl got back to her cage. This time Hikari gained control faster but started attacking the stone walls of the cage room. There was another fight and Hikari had minor injuries from this fight.

This pattern went over the course of seven or eight years in which the DNA's of every species of domestic cat, most species of wildcat, Bengal tiger, Siberian tiger, snow leopard, the African leopard, cheetah, and white tiger. When the DNA reached the wilder cats, it took up to two weeks to control. All she ever ate and drank was a few slabs of raw meat, water, and fresh squeezed lemon juice to prevent scurvy.

An interesting part of her experiment life was how the people always pitted her against male cats, thinking of ferocity, but when she was fighting a wildcat, she had a fever and knew if she didn't defeat the cat, she would get tortured. Hikari's attacks were feeble but the wildcat just looked at her. When the scientists came in to torture her into killing the wildcat, the wildcat actually protected her!

Her torturous life came to a halt when a gray-eyed brunette boy saved her from that hellhole. He visited her everyday when the scientists were gone. He talked to her and rescued her from the half-crazed state she was in. She knew how to talk and it was practiced when she talked to the brunette. She told him her story and he listened. Then he set her free from the mad scientist labs.

Hikari thought it was home free for her when she was twelve and free from that place that a ton of bastards and bitches worked in. Then she was caught and put in a human auction. Hikari was sold to rich guys willing to pay a lot of money for somebody as rare as her, but every guy that bought her tried to _rape_ her. When she fought back and clawed them to ground hamburger meat, they sent her back until finally she was bought by a man who was nice to her, even if he treated her like a pet.

Her room was like a normal girl's room, she had an obstacle course to exercise on, and had very gourmet prepared meals. She still stayed very thin, the healthy kind of thin though.

-Hikari POV (back to normal time)-

_Dad's pretty nice _I thought. Yeah, he's the guy who bought me and treated me like a pet until I said I wanted to go to school. Then I got sent to this exclusive private school that amazingly had a plot like the anime Hana Yori Dango except that instead of having one girl influence the F4 to be nice, my old school's "F4" were this group of bitchy rich guys that basically controlled the school. There was this group of kids that rebelled against them and called themselves the rebellion and over the time I was at that hellish school the rebellion gathered pretty much every other kid in the school as a member.

It happened to be I joined the rebellion once I found out how much of bastards the school's prefects were, and I was one of the top three most active members of the rebellion and beat up the prefects pretty much everyday. Then I started getting tired of a constant life of fighting and being under the control of a few really rich students, so I told my dad that I wanted to switch schools and go to a public school, specifically the one I'm going to now. And the reason why I'm kind of nervous around that Nikaidou Akira dude is because he looks identical to the brunette who rescued me a couple years ago.

**wasn't that freaky what hikari had to go through? PM me if you want more details cuz I didn't want to put it all in. it would take WAY too long...**

**what does AU mean? **

**PLZ R&R!**


	4. Remember

**HI! I started working on this chapter pretty soon after I updated chapter 3! Told you I would update faster! But my mom is making me write this reflection on my trip to china so fan fictions might be delayed… TT_TT**

**I KEEP FORGETTING TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!! TT^TT so here's a master disclaimer for all my chappies:**

**I own Monochrome Factor. Yeah right. NOT. If I did I wouldn't be writing FanFictions! **

_-Recap-_

The reason why I'm kind of nervous around that Nikaidou Akira dude is because he looks identical to the brunette who rescued me a couple years ago.

Chapter 4

-Akira POV-

_Who exactly is Iruyama Hikari? Why does she look so familiar to me too?_ My thoughts, once on this train of thought, were impossible to stop. The question of why she looked so familiar to me was a mystery, but that was enough to get me thinking of a few years ago when I was about twelve or so and I met this really mysterious girl-or cat-girl I should say.

**~rewind in time to when Aki was twelve~**

Dammit! Why do those guys always chase me? They're like what, fourteen or fifteen and I'm twelve! The most I ever expect are the kids from my grades but that's to be expected if you're a delinquent. Running and running, I'm wearing down pretty quickly. I never had much stamina to begin with. Why I'm running instead of fighting though is because I can't take down three teenagers yet. I'm just not that strong or heavy enough.

I ended up near Kou-nii's place. There's this abandoned building right next to me with its front door right there inviting me to come in. I knew the rumors about the place, how it used to be this mad scientist lab with human used as genetic experiments. Some crazy people even say that you can still hear the screams of the experiments.

Anyway I ran in; anything to escape those freaks pursing me. I hear shallow breathing around me coming from these dungeon chamber things lined up in the walls. Of course, being mildly curious, I peered into the first one, which actually resembled a fish tank, glass wall and everything; even including the gravel at the bottom of the tank!

Then a shadowy shape swam up to the glass and made me jump back but I smartly kept my mouth shut. What was in front of me was this…fish person. Not mermaid. Fish person. It still had the vague shape of a human body but the hands and feet were webbed and looked a lot like a frog's. There was this webbed crest on the thing's head. The skin was covered in scales and it had a TAIL. On its back was this huge fin and same thing on his waist, there were these fins. It was probably a he since it was wearing trunks.

I walked to the next dungeon and saw a dude with hamster ears and that short stubby tail. There was even a thin layer of fur on him! Feeling more than disturbed, I walked to the next cage and saw this half dragon half human thing too. Hurrying on to the next cage, I was immediate attacked by this blur.

I jumped back and noticed that it was a girl with cat ears and a tail and was restrained by a leash so she couldn't even reach me if she tried. She was about my age and very pretty but her face and arms were covered in cuts and scratches. I left after I observed that because, well, I was really disturbed and wanted to get back home.

I found myself going back to that lab-the rumors were apparently true except the lab still existed- and visiting the cat-girl whose name was Hikari. She could speak but she was clearly out of practice. Eventually she warmed up to me and started smiling. I was glad to get her happy again and finally got her out of that hellhole but she ran straight out the door and I never really saw her again after that.

She actually looks a lot like Iruyama Hikari though.

**~at school the next day~**

"Hey Iruyama-san, by any chance do you know a brown-haired boy?" I asked. She looked up in shock.

"H-how did you know that?" she stammered out.

"Dunno. Met a girl that looked a lot like you when I was twelve," I replied.

"Uh-huh."

"Do you mind coming to my house after school to talk some more?" I asked.

"Sure. I have to tell my dad first though," she agreed to my relief.

"Okay, meet me at the front gate then."

**~after school~ **

"Hey," Hikari said.

"Alright, now we can go," I muttered. We walked off receiving many stares but I ignored them all.

**~at aki's house~**

"So who was this brown-haired boy that you met in the past?" I immediately

demanded.

"He was identical to you, about twelve years old," was her abrupt reply. This took me by surprise because I only knew one girl who looked like her and with a guy that looked like me.

"Well I met a girl that looked like you about the same time period," I said to her. This seemed to take her by surprise too.

"Okay this is kind of creepy because we both have seen kids that look similar to each other around the same age too," Hikari noted.

"Yeah you're right. You're most likely to think that I'm crazy when I ask you this, but by any chance do you have any relation with cats?" I hesitantly asked. Iruyama-san's golden cat-like eyes narrowed as she stared at me with this piercing glare.

"Y-yeah…What of it?" she tartly said.

"Okay, you're definitely going to think I'm crazy when I tell you this, but the girl that I met a few years ago was…umm…part cat. These weird mad scientists experimented on her since she was five and injected a ton of cat DNA into her," I rushed out.

I thought she would just laugh at me and say I was nuts but she said instead, "That's very strange because that, god I feel awkward, pretty much describes my life since I was five in a thumbnail sketch. Since you told me that, I'll tell you about the guy that rescued me from that place: brunette hair, identical to yours, gray eyes, and seemed like he was accustomed to fighting."

Sighing, I said to her, "Yep that's probably me but how did I meet you here after all this time?"

"If we really know each other it's cuz I wanted to go to a public school after being in this bitch filled rich kid private school. Of course, I wanted to go to the nearest public school so I could walk and it was by chance our school," Hikari explained.

"Oh."

-Hikari POV-

How he figured it out I don't know but I guess that it was by the slim evidence of similar looks. I sighed with tiredness and slight frustration. After a long pause: "Hey do you still have your cat ears then?" Akira-kun asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I still have them," I answered absentmindedly and flicked out my ears and tail to make a point. Akira laughed a bit and started smiling a little.

"You're laughing. And smiling," I stated.

"That's unusual how?"

"You don't seem like the type to do that a lot."

"Well I do laugh and smile; I'm not a cyborg. Besides, I can tell you the same thing. I have never seen you laugh, but I have seen you smile around your friends."

I laughed at this and said to Akira, "Well sometimes with the way you walk and look at things, it reminds me of a robot, because you just blankly stare and walk with this constant rhythm."

After smiling for a while, Akira said to me, "You look really cute with cat ears."

**Sorry for the slow chapter! Even though I have a good part of the story lined up in my head, it's kind of hard putting it into words. The weird part is that I already know how to do the epilogue but not how to finish the story! DX even though it's still really early in the story!**


	5. Friendship

**Hi peoples! I am SO sorry for this late chapter! I had to almost literally kick myself off my lazy butt to work on this chapter, BUUUT it's the longest one so far!**

**Thank you to my wonderful loyal reviewer:**

**xxcrownclownxx**

**You get an imaginary pie!**

_-Recap-_

After smiling for a while, Akira said to me, "You look really cute with cat ears."

Chapter 5

-Akira POV-

Damn. I can't believe it. The girl that I rescued from an experimental hellhole is not only going to my school, but my classmate and she sits _right in front of me._ My thoughts whirled around in a seemingly endless typhoon as I lay down on my bed and tried to fall asleep. Shirogane, my annoyingly ever-faithful cat (haha shirogane's a cat XD), jumped onto my bed and started purring and rubbing my hand.

"Hey there, little fella," I said quietly, "I can't believe she's still alive after all this time. What she's gone through puts my worst fights to shame."

All the cat did was look at me with these huge blue eyes and he jumped onto my chest and just fell asleep. Jesus sometimes this cat gets really random. Sighing (Akira sighs a lot doesn't he ^^), I pushed my annoying little white cat off of me, earning a yowl of protest, and went for a walk around the neighborhood.

No sooner than I walked out my front door that these thugs that surprisingly didn't attack me for the whole day showed up.

"Got yourself a pretty little girl there haven't you, Nikaidou Akira?" one of the two sneered at me.

"Piss off," was my blunt reply.

"Ooh Akira's getting touch-oof!" the other one said right before he got socked in the gut. The next couple minutes were a blank for me. All I ever really do when I fight is rely on instinct and reflexes, but including some coherent thought of course. When the two bastards limped away groaning half-hearted insults and threats, a very well-known voice screamed right in my ear, "Akiraaaa! Why did you get in a fight without me? I'm the one that should be guarding your back!"

"KENGO SHUT UP!" I half-yelled right back at Kengo.

"Akira you're so mean. Anyway who was that girl that you walked home with? Everyone is wondering who she is because she managed to charm the impenetrable Akira's shield," Kengo said.

"She's just the new transfer student," I grumbled, "She just started talking to me."

"Maybe Akira-kun likes her," Kengo teased earning a punch in the gut that sent him flying. God he can be a total pain in the ass, being the goldfish shit he is (it was mentioned in the manga and anime that Kengo was like goldfish shit cuz goldfish shit clings to the goldfish like the way Kengo clings to Akira).

-Hikari POV-

OMG. That's all I was thinking when I discovered that the Nikaidou Akira guy was the brown-haired person who freed me from a life of torture and agony. On the other hand, even if my identity as a half-human half-cat was known, it was worth seeing that guy blush a bit. I mean seriously, he does _not_ look like the type to smile often, let alone blush.

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard sounds of fighting coming from the general direction of Akira's house. Then I realized the fight was right in front of his house. I stayed away because of a few reasons: a guy's honor that will never be repaired if a girl fought his fights for him, the fact that I didn't know if those two guys could make it through a fight with me without being literally killed, and by the fact that I had no idea what the fight was about. If I just barged in, wouldn't it be rude? I couldn't help but stare at Akira while he was fighting. It was mesmerizing; he leaped and dodged with ease and landed strong well-aimed blows on his attackers. His eyes, however, remained emotionless, almost as if he was put in a trance.

_Damn he's good at fighting._ I made a quick escape when the blonde idiot who I assumed was Kengo dashed right past me and started whining at Akira. Smirking, I made my leave, but right before I leaped out of view, he caught my eye and gave a hard look that said he would pry every single piece of information out of me regarding my imprisonment and cat-half.

-Aki POV-

I saw Hikari trying to make and escape, but what she was still doing here kind of confused me. My eyes just glared at her broadcasting this message that I would get her to tell me EVERYTHING. But right now I'm trying to keep this blonde baka Kengo from clinging to me, as in my foot is pressed onto his chest, my hand is pushing his head back, and I'm yelling, "BAKA! NO CLINGING!"

"Aw Akira! You got in a fight without me! How do I protect your back then?" Kengo whined.

If looks could kill, my glare would've left the area a ghost town.

-Hikari POV-

Laughing, I left, but only after watching Akira and his futile attempts to prevent Kengo from clinging to him. I finally got home, being that it was actually kind of far from Akira's house, and my "dad" practically wailed in my face, "Hikari! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home late?! I was so worried!"

"I did tell you. Right after school ended," I said.

"Oh. What did you go out for anyway?" my dad asked.

"Went to a friend's house."

"Great! You made friends already! Who is she? What's she like?" He eagerly bombarded me with questions.

"Uh…my friend's a guy. No not a boyfriend, no we don't have anything special going on, and no you don't need to be worried," I said in a rapid-fire way.

"Uh. . . Well does he know about your 'problem'?" my dad slowly said, saying "he" with a bit of disgust.

"Yes. You know how you bought me in an auction and before you start feeling all guilty about that, I'll explain what happened before I was caught," I said.

**Flashback**

_I had just run out the door of the laboratory breathing in fresh air for the first time in a while. The brunette boy followed me out and said, "How does it feel to be outside?"_

_I replied with an eager voice, "It feels great! I could run around forever!"_

_Then the mad scientists burst out and yelled at us, and before anybody had time to react, I was gone. Darting over to a wall and jumping over it, I disappeared. I lived on the streets for a few months, but it wasn't nearly as hard as living in that abandoned building. One day, when I was scavenging for food, these men came up to me and said that I could have a home with them. Being hungry all the time, but free, I hesitated. However, I gave in because, hey, who doesn't want a home when on the streets? The men who took me, once they rather rudely shoved me in a car, gave me this weird shot that made me feel funny. I squeezed my eyes shut and just focused on making the funny feeling go away. Unfortunately, my ears popped out while doing this._

_"Hey look! It's really the one that they were talking about! We'll definitely get a good price for her!" one of the two guys exclaimed. I was wondering what they were talking about when I slowly reached up to touch my head and felt my ears there. _Shit.

_Quickly, I tried to put my ears down but no avail. The shot must've been a drug to pull out the ears if I had them, in which I did. It was a pretty uneventful trip to this old building. That of course brought back many bad, bad, bad memories. Then this guy that was sitting next to me in the car said, "Welcome to your new home: the auction house."_

_The rest of course is history. I was a valuable item and was sold many times to rich guys who tried to rape me. They all quickly gave me back to the auction because I, well lets just say I turned part of them into raw hamburger meat. My new captor, whose I name I found out was Hommurabi (a/n haha Hommurabi is also a bad guy in my fanfic XD), finally sold me to the guy who was taking care of me now: Domyouji Takashi._

"So old man, did you get all that?" I said.

"Uh…" my dad said.

Sighing with exasperation, I said, "If you were actually watching the flashback, then you would've seen what my life was after the lab."

"Yeah I got that but you were almost _raped?!_" my dad yelled out.

"Yes now stop yelling before I become deaf. It's not like I can't hear as well when I hide my ears," I dryly pointed out.

"Sorry about that but that was seriously shocking!" my dad exclaimed.

"You know, I think I'm just gonna hang out on that obstacle course you built when I first moved in," I threw over my shoulder as I left the room, still in my school uniform.

**~at school the next day~ **__

"Hey Iruyama-san!" one of the girls in my class called out. "Wanna hang out with us?"

"Sure," was my usual short but sweet reply.

"Hey why do always talk to Nikaidou-kun? I saw you walking home with him yesterday too!" this girl named Minami asked.

"Well we just started talking during break yesterday and I wanted to make sure he was okay after being kicked into the classroom," was this expected, innocent and sweet reply that came from me.

"Don't worry he's used to it! He's _always_ kicked into class by Aya, that gorilla girl over there," this other girl named Aikawa said and pointed to an occupied seat next to Kengo's.

"Say, Aikawa-chan, Minami-chan, do you want to go to the mall after school?" I asked politely but happily. Stupid damn fake personality.

"SURE!" they squealed hyperactively. These two were really good friends; I could tell that much already.

~at this random mall which the author decides to call Plaza Mall, Plaza for short~

"Wah, Hikari-chan! Look at this adorable necklace!" Aikawa squealed out, but I was nowhere to be seen. Actually Aikawa and Minami saw me in this tech shop.

"Earth to Hikari! This shop is totally nerdy! No girl in her right mind would go in here!" practical Minami called out.

"Huh, wha?" I said disorientated.

Minami and Aikawa walked into the store and said to me, "Hikari! You realize that this shop is for nerdy guys?"

"Not true because I'm looking at the newest Apple laptop because I need a new one," I retorted.

"Anyway, let's go clothes shopping!" Aikawa squealed enthusiastically.

"'Kay! I needed a new shirt anyway, all my other ones are getting a little old," I replied, sweet and happy.

"This is why I LOVE the mall!" Aikawa squealed. "It has so many shops, especially clothes shops!"

Ignoring the happy, hyper Aikawa, Minami said to me, "When you got to Akira's house, which I will ask why, you looked pretty pissed off. Why was that?"

"Really, I looked that pissed? I was at Akira's house because he wanted to talk to me more and there wasn't enough time at school. While we were walking to his house, these weirdoes went up to us, tried to get me to go with them and I just told them to piss off," I said matter-of-factly and of course sweetly, though I looked annoyed.

"Touché," Minami agreed. We finished clothes shopping and all got these adorable tees, tank-tops, shorts, and dresses. I also managed to get that Apple laptop with this awesome red and black laptop bag!

**~after school the next day~**

Everyone in the class was just aimlessly talking and slowly filing out the door. Unbelievably, I got Akira to be a little more social in the class, introducing him to Aikawa, Minami, Ayame, and Haruka. They were at first a little scared of him because of his rep as a delinquent, but they quickly warmed up to each other and started hesitantly talking.

The girls, Akira and I eventually got to the school gates but there were a ton of people congregated there. Akira and I pushed our way through the crowd because the girls were freaked. What I saw was came as a total shock to me: some people of the rebellion at my old school were standing at the school entrance, holding my nail-studded bat, and looked like they were waiting for someone. Presumably me.

(A/n I thought of ending it here!)

A girl I knew as Konoko said to me, "Neko-chan! We really need you at the school! The old prefects were overthrown but new ones took their place! They're stronger than ever and we need your help!"

**CLIFFIE! I hate them when I read them but I LUV making them! XD**

**You know, it only takes a LITTLE bit of energy to click that button below and review this story.**


	6. History

**Hi peoples! I am SOOOOO sorry for the late update! My computer had a virus on it, so I had to work on his helluva slow computer, also coz this was a REALLY long chapter, 6 pages longer than "Friendship" XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Monochrome Factor, I might come to this site to see how people interpret my work, not to write FAN fictions. If you still didn't get this message lawyers, you need your brain checked.**

**Enjoy! **

-_Recap-_

A girl I knew as Konoko said to me, "Neko-chan! We really need you at the school! The old prefects were overthrown but new ones took their place! They're stronger than ever and we need your help!"

Chapter 6

-Hikari POV-

I stared open-mouthed with shock. What were Konoko and the gang doing here? Last time I checked, the prefects had been overthrown and that's when I left the school, hopefully for good.

Regaining my composure, I closed my mouth, switched on my sweet and happy personality and politely asked the girl, "I don't believe we met before. Do you think you're recognized me for someone else?"

Konoko looked taken-aback and hesitantly said, "I'm sorry. It's just that this girl that went to my school and transferred out looked exactly like you. She also transferred to this school."

"I'm sorry about whatever your school's problem is, but could you please stop blocking the school gates, because everyone is trying to get out," I requested of Konoko.

"Oh, okay. Once again, I'm sorry for disturbing you," Konoko apologized again, but this time with a suspicious look in her eye. Akira, Kengo, and I walked out of the school, with my fan club yelling after us:

"That's Hikari-chan for you!"

"Follow them. The way that girl ordered us was eerily similar to the way Neko-chan would," Konoko quietly and forcefully ordered the present members of the rebellion. They left, taking a roundabout way to the route the gang and I were taking. She made sure to bring the nail-studded bat.

"Hey Hikari, what are you thinking about?" Kengo asked.

"Huh? Oh I was just listening in on the conversation that the girl Konoko was currently having," I dazedly replied because I was still listening and looking at their whereabouts.

"How do you do that?" Akira and Kengo asked at the same time.

"Telepathic powers."

Akira and Kengo just looked at me.

"What? It's true!" I exclaimed paying full attention to them for the first time.

"Prove it," Kengo stubbornly said, while Akira just silently accepted it.

All of a sudden, Kengo started floating off the ground a little bit and I practically threw him ten meters away!

"Yahh! Okay I believe you now! Just don't throw me again!" Kengo wailed as he sat up on his bum. I just gave a world class smirk.

-Rebellion POV-

"There's our proof. That's Neko-chan for sure because of her personality and telepathy," one of the members of the rebellion observed. Since she wasn't watching them anymore, my former class mates took the bat that was formerly hers and chucked it at me. If she really was Neko-chan, her old reflexes would kick in and she would catch the bat mid-spin and right on the handle, the top of the bat facing up.

If not, she better get to a hospital and fast. Or be able to dodge.

-Hikari POV-

I heard a low whistling sound behind me as I was goofing around with Akira and Kengo. Without looking behind me, I threw my arm back and caught something heavy, right on the grip, right side up.

"Whoa! Hikari what was that?!" Kengo yelled.

"W-what?" I stammered out. Then I took a look at what I was holding and what I saw in my hand: a beat-up nail-studded bat. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed, "WHY THE FUCK WAS THIS FLYING AT MY HEAD?!" Spinning around, I saw the not-so well hidden rebellion.

"We knew it! You're Neko-chan! Please help us; there are new prefects at Sisoku High school!" Konoko exclaimed.

I growled a low threatening sound. "Get off my case will ya? I'm not Neko-chan anymore and unless you want to get hammered by this bat, you better scram and take this with you," I said in an ice-cold voice, layered with many unspoken threats.

Shaking, the present members of the rebellion backed off and took the bat with them.

"Hikari, you better explain, and fast," Akira said in a low voice.

"Yeah, yeah! I wanna know too! What happened there?" Kengo once again wailed. Groaning, I gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine. When we get to your house, Kengo," I quietly agreed.

"Why is it always my house? You go to Akira's house all the time!" Kengo complained.

"That's because I'm not a rambunctious dog and won't mess stuff up in his house," I curtly reasoned.

"That's no reason!" Kengo yelled but it was futile; me and Akira were already walking down half the block.

**~at Kengo's house~ **

"You, my friend, have a LOT of explaining to do," Akira stated.

"Fine, but no interruptions otherwise you will never hear the entire story," I stated the terms.

"Fine," Akira and Kengo grumbled.

Flashback

_"Hikari, I'm sending you to school," that guy said._

_"Why?" I asked in my innocent, cute voice._

_"Because you need to get an education and have a social life," he said._

_"But I already know trigonometry, calculus, algebra, and a lot of literature and grammar! What else do I need to learn?" I complained._

"_You need to learn how to behave like a normal human."_

_I harrumphed and sat down stubbornly. _

_-__**at new school: **_

"_Oh you must be Hikari-san," this new lady said to me. I stayed quiet, not sure of what to say. Finally, I realized that I was supposed to in some way acknowledge her._

"_Yeah," I said._

"_Quite the shy types aren't you? Well here's your schedule and a map of the school. Oh and one more thing: watch out for the prefects," the lady said._

_I asked my owner once we got out of the room, "Who are the prefects?"_

"_I don't know, but if the secretary says to avoid them, you better avoid them," he said, "and also, call me Dad so it won't raise suspicion."_

"_OK…Dad." _

_**~skip to class~**_

"_CLASS THIS IS IRUYAMA HIKARI PLEASE BE NICE TO HER AND SHUT UP!" the teacher screamed at the class. I sweat dropped, not knowing what to do._

_"Your seat is the one next to Konawa-kun." Immediately, a hush fell over the previously loud class._

"_How long will she last? I mean she looks too gentle to sit near him." Whispers similar to this spread throughout the room but abruptly stopped when I took my seat. _

_**~during break~**_

"_Who are you and what are you doing sitting next to me?" Konawa asked me._

"_Sensei assigned me this seat," I replied quietly._

"_Have spunk huh? Well I can fix that attitude of yours with a couple punches!" Konawa yelled. Shit this must be one of the prefects the secretary was talking about. The guy twisted in his seat and lunged for me, but I wasn't there. I kept my movements to a low speed, but apparently, it was still too fast for humans to really follow. _

"_Stupid bitch! Stop being a coward and fight!" the prefect yelled again. I was standing at the front of the room when Konawa saw me. He quickly advanced toward me. When he got close enough, I dodged behind him and twisted him arm in a position where I could break it anytime I wanted to._

"_Say you give up," I growled._

"_Never!" he boldly declared._

"_Okay," I shrugged and broke his arms. Mr. Baka's unbelievably girly screams were heard throughout the whole school. There was a shocked silence that spread though the entire campus of Sisoku Private High. Then, slowly, a loud cheer rang through the halls and roared through the air._

"_Someone stood up to Konawa!"_

"_Um, will someone please explain to me what's going on here?" I timidly asked, afraid I did something wrong._

"_Konawa is the leader of the prefects that practically run this school. The teachers and principal have no control of him or the rest of the prefects because they are the sons of the richest companies of Japan, well except for Hall-kun. He's from England, but speaks fluent Japanese. Anyway, even the rebellion hasn't been able to muster the strength to turn against him," a girl that sat near me hurriedly explained to me._

"_Who's the rebellion?" I wondered, still clueless about the school's traditions._

"_The rebellion is a group of most of the students of this school, who are completely against the prefects of the school. There are currently 100 members of the rebellion that are actively fighting against the rich bastards. Almost a third of the members silently support them from the inside and a lot of the students join the rebellion but never rebel; they just want to show that they are unsatisfied but don't want to do anything about it," a guy near me said in an undertone and added probably as an afterthought, "I'm in the rebellion, as well as most of the kids in this class, except for Domyouji, and those kids in the corner of the room."_

"_So some kids remain undecided?" I questioned. The girl and boy that I just talked to nodded._

_I awkwardly asked the two, "So-o-o. . . Where can I find the leader of the rebellion?"_

"_You mean you want to join?!" they excitedly exclaimed. I just kinda nodded awkwardly, the two freaking me out with their eagerness._

_**~lunch~**_

_I sat down with the two people I met in class the names of which I learned was Amylase and Konoko. Turns out, Amylase was foreign, just like that Hall dude. The three of us just sat down at an empty table when this boy approached us. He was lean, had jet-black hair, and icy brown eyes. This guy glanced over at me and asked Konoko and Amylase, "Is this the new girl who wants to join?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Alright, bring her over after you guys are done eating."_

"_Usual place?"_

"_Of course!" _

"_Would anyone like to explain to me what's going on?" I quietly interjected._

"_Oh sorry Hikari-chan! This is Hikaru, the leader of the rebellion," Konoko explained._

"_Nice to meet you too," I muttered under my breath._

"_Did you say something?" Hikaru asked._

"_Nope, I said absolutely nothing!" I said, my voice just dripping with sarcasm. I figured that wouldn't get me on a very good start with this guy, so before any fight could break out, Amylase quickly told Hikaru about the fight in the classroom._

"_Well you certainly have the potential to be an active member of the rebellion, but it's just your attitude. You have to be able to respond to my orders," Hikaru demanded._

"_What is _up _here?! Everyone keeps on treating this place like a war!" I yelled out._

"_That's because, in a way, it is," Konoko replied quietly, "If we don't obey the prefects or damage their pride in anyway, our parents could be fired from their jobs, we could get sent to prison for kids, or we all could land in the hospital, seriously injured."_

"_Oh sorry. . . I didn't know it was that serious," I apologized._

"_It's okay, you didn't know. Everyone who's new to this school reacts in similar ways. ANYWAY! Onto lighter matters, who are your parents? That's the question around the school right now because we've never seen you before at those parties when our parents are allowed to bring us," Amylase reassured me._

"_Well I was actually adopted by my dad, but his name is Domyouji Takashi," I said. What I didn't expect was that half the cafeteria turned around and looked at me._

"_What? Is there something special about my family?" I was freaked because I thought my "dad" must be special or something so I was, well, sort of afraid._

"_Something special?! Of course there's something special! Your dad is practically the richest guy in Japan!" everyone strangely yelled at the same time._

_I nodded with this look that said what-the-hell-is-going-on-here?_

_~magical time skip explanation: Hikari joins the rebellion and quickly rises in rank to the top five most active members. Eventually, she acquires her weapon, a nail-studded bat and her personality makes a shift from an innocent young girl to an experienced leader. Hikaru was sent to the hospital with a broken leg and arm after one attack launched at the prefects, so Hikari took over as leader of the rebellion. Many fights were won and some lost, and slowly but surely, the prefects began stepping down until all that was left was Konawa~_

_-Narrator POV (during last fight w/ Konawa)-_

_The rebellion was hidden in the bushes surrounding a clearing where a fight would soon take place. Everyone was tense with anticipation that was just begging to be let loose. There was no noise except for rustling here and there and the sound of ragged breathing. _

_A voice hissed, "He's coming! Take up positions!"_

_The bushes rustled wildly for a second before settling down again after Hikari gave the order. Konawa walked into the clearing looking around for his challengers and threw out a challenge of his own, "Too scared to come out and fight huh! What a bunch of cowardly bitches and bastards you are!"_

_His challenge was greeted by silence._

_Hearing a branch crack, Konawa spun around, looking for us, but not seeing us. Once his back was turned to her, Hikari screamed out, "CHARGE!"_

_Suddenly, the bushes erupted with life: students ran out from them and jumped out of trees to hopefully subdue the enemy. Konawa was a skilled fighter and took down every member of the rebellion with kicks and punches. Hikari was certain most of them would need a hospital to care for their wounds. Soon after the fight started, it was prefect against rebel; a one on one fight._

"_What happened to that girl at the beginning of the school year?" he taunted, trying to get her to make a mistake by getting her mad._

"_Which girl was that?" Hikari asked calmly and coolly before darting forward and landing a swift punch under Konawa's chin. Feeling the crunch of bones under her fist, Hikari jumped back just before Konawa lashed out with a vicious strike aimed for her abdomen but it missed by about an inch._

_There was no time for words as they danced among the shadows in the clearing, trying to land a blow on each other. Their violent dance ended when Hikari struck out her foot and it hit it's target straight on: Konawa's dick. She was pretty sure he should get it checked out after her foot connected with it. _

_Konawa's face turned white and he made some noises that made it wound like he was getting strangled. Then he collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Just to be safe though, the lead rebel broke his nose, gave him a punch in the gut, and gave the dude one more kick in the groin._

"_Hi-hi-ka-ri," someone croaked. _

_Hikari spun around and saw Amylase lying on the ground, struggling to get up. "Don't move, I'm gonna check you over for injuries," she ordered._

"_What injuries beside a sprained wrist, scratches, bruises and possibly a broken/fractured rib?"_

_Hikari just smiled at his wry sense of humor. "Yeah I think you have a couple broken ribs and maybe 3 fractured ones. What were you doing, protecting Konoko?" she said increduously._

"_. . .Yeah."_

_Shaking my head, she said, "I cannot believe you. So just stay here until I give the order-"_

"_Or you could listen to mine," a very familiar voice announced._

_-Hikari POV-_

"_Hikaru!" almost everyone in the clearing choked, gasped, or shouted out, "Where were you in the fighting?"_

"_Well I can't exactly fight with a broken leg and arm," Hikaru dryly pointed out. _

"_What you could do is help me check some of these injuries!" I tartly ordered him._

_He just gave me this look and started inspecting the nearest rebel to him. Many of the members of the rebellion sported a sprained wrist or ankle and scratches. A select few, the fiercest fighters, had a broken limb. What a lot of people also had were fractured ribs, due to the unblocked blows to the chest. _

_Once I got a good deal of the members looked over, I realized I still didn't see Konoko, so I went looking for her. There she was right next to my feet, trying to get up with a broken leg._

"_Konoko, don't get up. You have a broken leg," I gently told her._

"_Thank god you're okay, and is Amylase and the other okay?" she demanded._

_Chuckling, I got out, "Yes they're all fine, bruises, scratches, some stuff broken, sprained, fractured or a combo of them all. I see you still have some energy, so can you get up if I help you?"_

_Konoko nodded, so we made our way to the center of the clearing where most of us were dragged over by me or Hikaru. It unexpectedly dawned on us that our school was finally free of the prefects, and we had a happy future._

_Soon after the fight ended, everyone treated me like a hero, a lifestyle I quickly got tired and annoyed of. I just told everyone to piss off because I felt so irritable due to the fact that Hikaru was transferring schools. _

_What was really getting to me though was the fact that soon after Hikaru transfers, I would be transferring too and I didn't know how they would keep the former prefects down for good. How I did it is pretty obvious: they're terrified of me._

_When it was time for me to transfer, what seemed like half the school was silently waiting at the gates to say goodbye. What seemed kind of ironic about the scene was that the crowd parted before me and I looked at every sad face. It made me feel like we were literally in a war that we won, but also suffered many losses._

_End of Flashback_

"Whoa. . ." Akira muttered.

"Can you play that again, coz I can't remember all that!" Kengo stupidly cried. Akira and I just gave him this look that said are-you-effing-serious?!

"Well now you know the past of me, that bat, and the group of kids at the school gates," I wryly said.

"But you didn't use the bat much," Akira pointed out.

"I used it when we were taking down the other prefects."

"Oh."

Then Kengo leapt up, went all chibi, and said, "Hey why don't we go check it out, to see if your old school is really having trouble!"

I looked shocked, Akira looked shocked and we said simultaneously, "Wow, the dog actually said something smart for once."

"I'm not a dog!"

Well here comes a whole huge mess, I thought as we got up to make a trip to Sisoku Private High School.

**How was that? I spent a long time on the flashback, so I hope you love it!**

**Love it? Hate it? You know you just want to press that pretty little green button and review this story! **

**l**

**l**

**v**


	7. NOT A CHAPTER!

To all my wonderful readers:

I reread this story, and I went all like, "Holeeey crap! Did I seriously write like that?!" Now I'm really busy with other stories and don't have the time to update this one...so yeah...

THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION! SO IS 10 WAYS TO ANNOY THE MONCHROME FACTORS. ANY OFFERS WILL BE ACCEPTED.

~Scor


End file.
